


Грани миров

by merchant_prince



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Halloween, M/M, Mysticism, Soulmates, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merchant_prince/pseuds/merchant_prince
Summary: Себастьян не боялся темноты. Он с детства тянулся к ней. Себастьян не боялся смерти. Он знал, что за ней следует возрождение. Себастьян не зажигал тыквы у порога, чтобы отпугнуть чудовищ. Он ждал гостя.





	

_Прошу простить за поздний час, но раньше я не смог_  
_И даже здесь я, собственно, недолго, видит Бог_  
_Проделав путь по пустырю, не поднимая ног,_  
_Твой дом нашел я, стало быть, случайно,_  
_Шагнув без разрешения на порог,_  
_Когда в ночи зажглись огни Самайна_  
_Когда в ночи зажглись огни Самайна_  
_Когда в ночи зажглись огни Самайна_  
_Зажглись огни холодного Самайна_  
_**The Dartz — Огни Самайна**_

— Эй, почему ты не поставил на крыльцо тыкву? — соседская девочка подбежала, когда Себастьян вытаскивал из багажника пакеты с покупками.

— Разве мой дом не достаточно страшный, чтобы украшать его к Хэллоуину? — коттедж действительно нуждался в ремонте. А может, даже в сносе, если бы муниципалитет пригорода ставил перед собой цель освободить улицу от старой застройки. Но Себастьяну повезло — его дом был обшит облезлыми деревянными панелями, окна пропускали сквозняки, крыша местами текла, а лужайка перед домом поросла бурьяном. Поэтому в отличии от идеальных коттеджей по соседству, лишенных трещин на фасадах и сорняков на клумбах, дом Себастьяна имел душу в довесок к непростому характеру.

— Фонарь Джека — это не украшение, — соседская девочка говорила таком тоном, будто учила самого глупого человека на земле прописным истинам.

Себастьян сгрудил пакеты у порога и стал открывать входную дверь. Ключ скрипнул в замке и отказался поворачиваться. Да, дом не любил чужих, а особенно детей, те самые издержки характера.

— А зачем тогда нужен фонарь Джека? — пришлось сделать вид, что Себастьяну действительно интересен разговор, иначе девчонка не отстанет и дом не откроет двери.

— Не давать чудовищам войти в дом!

«Какая смышленая девочка», — усмехнулся про себя Себастьян.

— Так фонарь пугает чудовищ?

— Да! Чудовища заберут тебя, если на крыльце не будет тыквы, — девочка смешно сопела от осознания собственной важности.

— Не волнуйся, — усмехнулся Себастьян, — я попробую договориться с чудовищами.

У девочки от возмущения открылся рот.

— Глупый! Тебя сожрут! — выкрикнула она и убежала прочь.

Себастьян облегченно вздохнул и повернул ключ. Замок наконец-то поддался. До наступления темноты оставалось еще несколько часов.

***

Темнота ночи с октября на ноябрь приходила быстро. И никакого света звезд — у горизонта клубились густые черные облака с фиолетовым отливом. Утром на земле уже может лежать снег. Зима имеет на то право. Самайн — последняя ночь перед тем, как мир уснет. Мир будет в покое. Мир умрет. И возродится на Весеннее Равноденствие.

Себастьян не боялся темноты. Он с детства тянулся к ней. Себастьян не боялся смерти. Он знал, что за ней следует возрождение. Себастьян не зажигал тыквы у порога, чтобы отпугнуть чудовищ. Он ждал гостя.

Дом был спокоен, ни скрипа, ни звука с чердака, ни треска раритетного радиоприемника. Дом чувствовал Самайн по-своему, оставаясь бесстрастным монолитом на пути толп пляшущих теней. Настоящий угрюмый старик, который давно перестал чему-то удивляться.

Время становилось вязким. Висящие над кухонным столом часы больше не раздражали Себастьяна своим тиканьем. Их ход замедлился, и это было намного лучше пустой размеренности течения секунд и минут. Ни в какой другой день года Себастьян не ощущал ожидания так остро. Ни в одну другую ночь года он не ощущал себя настолько живым.

Снаружи уже начинался человеческий праздник. В измененном ходе времени это было похоже на отдаленный, но мерно нарастающий гул с редкими вкраплениями растянутого детского смеха. Во всех домах по соседству горели на крыльцах тыквы. Когда-то страх заставлял людей окружать себя светом. Страх перед чудовищами, как называла их соседская девчонка. Если бы все было так просто. Если бы.

Себастьян долго блуждал в лабиринтах собственной чуждости, теряясь от невозможности принять человеческое понимание мира. Он с детства видел рябь на поверхности зеркал, видел тени, не принадлежащие людям, тщетно пытался доказать реальность монстра под кроватью. Но однажды на Самайн Себастьян услышал стук в дверь. Он нашел его. Нашел, когда грань между мирами истончилась достаточно. В ту ночь Себастьян впервые был уверен, что не придумал ничего. С этим надо было научиться жить. Пройти человеческий путь до конца, чтобы начать новый.

Дом погрузился в почтенную дрему. Себастьян выключил весь свет и оставил входную дверь открытой. По тротуару через дорогу ползла преинтереснейшая тварь. Чешуя с синеватым отливом, сверкающие желтые глаза. Мгновение, и тварь оттолкнулась от земли, взлетая и отправляясь в полет вдоль улицы.

На крыше раздался звук легких шажков и смех, сравнимый разве только с журчанием ручья. Хоровод полупрозрачных силуэтов спустился на террасу, сбежал с крыльца и растворился на лужайке.

Себастьян безразлично наблюдал за всеми этими гостями, покинувшими на Самайн свои холмы. Прихожую давно заполнил холодный осенний воздух, но он не спешил закрыть дверь и уйти в тепло. Себастьян хотел дождаться именно так.

Снаружи разгулялся ветер. Он нес за собой прелую тяжесть леса, запах мокрой коры и собирающейся в шляпках грибов влаги. Ветер нарастал, но не мог скрыть звука шагов. Копыта глухо стучали по асфальту.

Он был красивым. Гигантом, как сказали бы люди. Ветвистые рога украшал плющ. Широкие плечи были покрыты мхом. А вместо шерсти тело покрывала трава. Звериное, рожденное и остававшееся частью его лесного мира.

Он приближался, уже пересек дорогу, идя прямо к открытой двери, единственной, перед которой не горел фонарь. И с каждым шагом его облик менялся, очеловечивался. Исчезали прекрасные рога, мох и трава, копыта больше не стучали об асфальт.

Тогда, впервые увидев его, Себастьян не удержался, вскрикнул, а он понял по-своему, сказал, что согласен на такое имя в этом мире. Какая ирония, лесной бог принял имя-отголосок пророка бога людского.

— Крис, — с облегчением выдохнул Себастьян, стоило ему пересечь порог.

— Себастиан, — ему было тяжело говорить, он не привык ни к одному человеческому языку. Но Крис старался. В этом мире им отмерено не так уж много времени. Только Самайн, когда грань миров истончается, когда формы материального текучи, когда можно быть вместе, несмотря на различия. Такая уж обратная сторона Хэллоуина — люди надевают костюмы монстров, другие могут принять облик людей.

Крис-человек был неуклюж с непривычки. Он опустился на колени перед Себастьяном, сложив руки на бедрах, вытянув шею, как будто принюхиваясь.

Странности в этих повадках Себастьян давно уже не видел. Да, из другого мира, да и сам он не здешний. В своей прежней жизни им были доступны пространство и время, но когда настал час смерти и возрождения, выбор не той тропы разлучил их. И Крису пришлось блуждать по граням миров, чтобы вновь обрести свою половинку.

— Ты изменился, — Крис протянул руку, чтобы нежно погладить по щеке.

— Надо мной властно время, ты знаешь.

— Я знаю, просто, — Крис наклонился ближе, — прошу, не спеши, мы обязательно будем вместе.

— Я обещал, — Себастьян чувствовал на губах теплое дыхание, — и я доверюсь на этот раз Судьбе.

Одна ночь в году, чтобы украсть поцелуй, одна, чтобы делиться теплом, одна ночь, чтобы быть рядом с любимым существом. Одна, чтобы быть единым целым. Чтобы снова стать одной душой.  


И утро после, когда в сером свете рассвета в распахнутой двери исчез силуэт гиганта. И было видно, что запутавшийся в ветвистых рогах плющ увядает. Снова приходит время зимы.

***

Он сидел на камне и играл на флейте. Запутавшийся в рогах плющ распустился мелкими белыми цветами, да и вокруг была весна. Трава на поляне дразнила своей свежестью.  
«А если все тщетно и он не узнает? Что если я снова ошибся, блуждая по грани?»

— Себастиан, — флейта замолчала.

— Здесь это имя не мое.

— Твое. Нам даны тысячи имен в тысячах жизнях тогда и сейчас.

Сердце защемило. Все верно, он в нужном месте, в нужное время, в мире, где они вместе.

— Так можно называть тебя Крис? — Себастьян подставился под руку с длинными пальцами, послушно почесавшими шерсть между волчьих ушей.

— Это твое право, распоряжаться твоей памятью. Ничего не имею против. Крис и Себастьян. Звучит. Хорошая выйдет песня.

Флейта снова запела, убаюкивая. Себастьян растянулся на земле у ног Криса, подставляя свое звериное тело лучам солнца, затопившим поляну. Бельтайн. Вновь истончается грань между мирами, но им не надо покидать своего леса. Они уже нашли друг друга.


End file.
